Beating Heart, Lost Soul
by Palmer Blu
Summary: This beating heart needs someone to turn to. This lost soul is in need of a savior. When Sookie slips into a coma that she may never awake from, Jason and Eric realize that they had more common than they thought-or maybe it was just one thing.


**Beating Heart, Lost Soul Chapter 1**

_**A/N: This is my first True Blood fan fiction so I hope you all like it. I had some help from my best friend who doesn't have an account on here...YET! :-D Anyways Enjoy!  
><strong>**Warning: Yaoi  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the characters, just the plot line for this story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's POV<strong>_

Death. I could smell it throughout the entire establishment. So many people seemed to be waiting for their last seconds to tick by and their loved ones to begin the grieving process. Then there was the salty scent of blood. I could imagine the tangy, iron tasting substance on my tongue, warming my veins, feeding my addiction. After two thousand years on this planet the cravings still had not lifted. My maker had created me when I was a dying Viking Prince and now I was sitting beside the bed of a mere human in a hospital. The carnage of the battlefield and the lust for blood I had left it behind for this one girl. Something about her drew one in and held them captive. All the women in Valhalla couldn't equal up to the fragile soul that occupied the bed in this depressing room.

Her finger twitched and it didn't escape my notice but it was hard to get excited over something so small when her heartbeat was still faint in my ears. There was little hope for her, I could tell. While the human doctors refused to give me the bad news, either out of fear or pure optimism. After so many years of life such hope held no place in the world. Reality was a cruel teacher that time and time again displayed its power. There was another twitch as her brother walked into the room.

"Sook? Sookie, can you hear me?" Keeping my eyes closed I listened to the strong heartbeat of the human who had just walked in. _Why can't it be him on the bed? Why did it have to be her? _As the scent of Sookie's brother went past me I had to open my eyes and look up. His blood seemed to sing to me and for some reason I had an urge to reach out to him. To pull him into my lap and sink my teeth in the throat. _You are here for her idiot! _ I had to snap myself out of my thoughts as I took in the appearance of the man that stood on the other side of the bed. His faded blue jeans hugged his hips and showed just the very minimum of the waistband to his boxers. His white t-shirt clung to his chest and as he moved the muscles that it contained flexed visibly. _I need to get out of here, now! _

Before Jason even knew that I had left I was already up and out of the hospital on my way back to Fangtasia. I needed to get my mind off of Sookie and her family and the effect that they had on me. Especially that brother of hers. I knew that she would never wake up. Never open those beautiful brown eyes and give that toothy grin that made people just want to melt around her. Her mind would never again be bombarded by the thoughts of others and her blood never again tasted by any vampire.

"Why don't you just turn her Eric?"

"Because she isn't human Pam. Her body isn't made for the transition." I looked at my prodigy pointedly. "And since when do you care about what happens to her?"

"Since I noticed that you actually care." I hissed at her as my fangs snapped down showing her my threat as opposed to verbalizing it. "Don't do that to me Eric. You care and you damn well know it. Why else would you be up at that blood bank every night." Pam walked out of my office slamming the door behind her. She was a feisty one. It was the exact reason why I had changed her in the first place. Unfortunately, at times like this she tended to be right.

The rest of the night was something that I would have liked to fast forward. It was as if I had left everything of importance behind. My heart, and the term I used loosely, had been left sitting beside that bed. I yearned to return to the side of the woman I loved, but dawn was approaching fast and without rest I would get the bleeds. I made my way into the basement of the club where I knew my child had already gone to rest and climbed into my coffin. With the lid shut I allowed my stress to fade as I entered my slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason's POV<strong>_

Stretching I looked at the watch resting on my wrist. _9am. Time for work._ Emotions swirled around and bile tried to fight its way up my throat as I thought about leaving my sister here. I knew that she wouldn't be awake when I returned, at this rate I was beginning to wonder if she would wake up at all. Knowledge that I wasn't the smartest guy around was something that sat with me every day but I couldn't help but think that there was something the doctors were not telling us. Something that was crucial to Sookie's survival. As I got out of the chair I leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"See you later Sook." A tear began to make its way down my face and I caught it before exiting her hospital room. There was something about saying goodbye these days that just didn't sit well with me. It always felt as if I was giving up on her. Like by saying the words her death sentence would have been signed and she would be lost forever. For the duration of the day I allowed my mind to function on autopilot. The routine was the same and had been since I had first started this job, but the trials were new. I had never dealt with so much lose…so much death. First mom and dad, then gran, now…..My thoughts trailed off as I chastised myself for considering Sookie gone._ She isn't dead yet. _Yet was the key word. When would she be gone? At the end of my shift I drove back to the hospital, but refused to leave my truck. I just sat there and listened to the sounds of the night as I thought of the things that I had done wrong and how my sister had always saved me.

"I need you Sookie. I can't do this alone. You just can't leave me alone." My last words broke off in a sob and before long I was crying in the truck. She has always been the guiding hand when Gran wasn't around. When a bind arose, it was Sookie who knew just what to say and just what to do to fix everything. What was I going to do now that she was-like this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please leave reviews because your reviews are like food for the soul!**_


End file.
